far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Honey Heist
"WHAT THE FLAR..!?" - Cathar Crux Gereon Kolman Operation Honey Heist was a UPC Operation conducted at the turn of the year 3201. It was an operation to rescue the famed revolutionary and terrorist leader, Alexandra Karsten, from imprisonment by House Crux. Background Alexandra Karsten, the leader of the Democratic Revolutionary Front (DRF), is a notable terrorist, known throughout the Empire for the Pilgrims Landing Attack. After her involvement in the destruction of the Velan Ship "Sad Song", she was captured by agents from the HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence after a brief skirmish. She was taken to the Convict Moon of Khal orbiting the planet of Hiera for further interrogation. House Crux had accumulated a significant amount of prestige from the capture of Karsten and their hope was to glean whatever information they could from her in an effort to prevent more deaths and rebellions. With tensions rising with the Sector Trade Organization, it became imperative to act decisively. To that end, Cathar Crux Gereon Kolman was given the assignment. The loss of Alexandra Karsten was a significant blow to the radical forces of the Unified People's Collective, both in morale and also the potential loss of significant insurgent data. After the crew of the Jurisprudence successfully thwarted a potential revolt on Navette using this information, the UPC Council put forward plans to rescue her. The outbreak of open conflict delayed rescue attempts but at the dawn of a new Emperox on the throne, with the UPC council dissolving, a surviving team of operatives finally attempts the dangerous mission to bring their leader home. The Operatives Breaking into the Convicts moon of Khal would be a dangerous task and would require a time not afraid to shy away from the threat of death. The Leader - Catherine Ragusa (Democratic Revolutionary Front) Age - Mature Prime Biggest Problem - A loved one is in trouble. Greatest Desire - They want to leave their current life. Most Obvious Character Trait - Nihilism Manner - Distracted easily. Catherine was born on Demnoph and is the older sister of Alexandra Karsten. She attempted to convince her younger sister that this struggle of hers was pointless and that it would get her killed. After the bombing of Pilgrim's Landings, it was clear that Alexandra was not giving up the cause. Catherine then joined the Unified People's Collective, not caring as much about the Politics of the sector, but ensuring her sister does not die. After the dissolving of the Unified People's Collective Council, she sought out some of those who were leaving for one more mission as a collective to bring her sister home. The Gunman - Yi Rahmen (Communist Front) Yi Rahmen was born on Hong Lu and was an active participant in the Hong Lu Revolution. After hearing about the destruction of Gats and how more than just Cygnus were killed, he realized that his struggle could not end on Hong Lu. He traveled from Hong Lu to Orpheus to stir up trouble against the Lyran Peace Committee. After the repeated attacks against Orpheus, Yakiyah left the Sector Trade Organization and Yi Yahmen became a member of the Yakiyahn Defence Force to protect the newly created Mandate. After the fall of the UPC, Yi Rahmen encountered Catherine attempting to recruit soldiers for her mission. When he heard that the mission would target Crux directly above their homeworld, he decided that he would help them remember Gats. Yi Rahmen sadly perished in the mission. His name would be added to the memorial to fallen YakDef soldiers. The Drone Operator - Orestos Octavius (The Silent Renaissance) Age - Mature Prime Biggest Problem - They're Pursuing a disastrous purpose. Greatest Desire - Fame and Glory Obvious Character Trait - Pessimist Manner - Mistrustful Orestos was born and raised as a commoner on Hab-1 but ended up moving out to Yakiyah once the sanctions hit, finding work as a security drone operator until he got swept up in the growing nationalist zeal of the burgeoning Lovelace quarter. Ended up being hand picked by The Rising Star, Ana Candles, for the Six of Swords combat unit. After the dissolution of the UPC Council, Orestos planned to leave back to Habitat 1 to see what trouble he could cause but soon found himself being recruited for Honey Heist instead. Realizing the potential prestige and attention succeeding on such a mission would bring, he smiled as he accepted the offer. The Medic - Emilio X (Environmental League for Psychic Harmony) Age - Unusually Young Biggest Problem - Their superior resents them. Greatest Desire - Revenge Obvious Character Trait - Hatred Manner - Grim Suspicion Emilio fled Mona as a child, along with other ELPH insurgents who took up residence on the Reticulum Homeworld of Aomori. They began targeting the planet as it's broken Terraforming Machine was interfering with spirit of the world. He was was forced to flee Aomori after being filmed in a meeting with the Advocate followed up by a battle with Reticulum Assassins resulting in the destruction of that cell. On the run on Aomori for several months, he eventually managed to make his way to Yakiyah, much to the dismay of other people who see the ELPH as strange and bizarre. Karsten never trusted their ways and when Emilio heard that they were going to rescue her, he signed up. Quite eager for the opportunity to laugh in her face. He has a pet bird. The Captain - Bernado Metarxes (The Harvest Trail) Age - Middle Aged or Elderly Drive - Pursuing Someone Desire- They have everything they want in life. Most Obvious Character Trait - Bitterness Initial Approach - Slimey Bernado used to be a Freighter Captain for the ACRE Corporation. As well as transporting food to the Core Worlds, Bernado also took part in the smuggling of arms, supplies and personnel to UPC Operatives between Core Worlds, a network nicknamed the “Harvest Trail”. When Crux announced the end of the ACRE's lease of Yakiyah, ACRE transferred its assets to the newly declared Yakiyahn Mandate. Now under a different name Bernado continued his mission. Being a senior at his role, he was chosen to ferry the UPC team to the prison moon of Khal along with his usual shipment of goods. Unfortunately, he was captured by House Crux. The GǎnMog - Backdrop77 - 14 Red Dogs Triad BackDrop77 functions as a GanMogs Back-End. She specializes in score setup and broadcasting. She's snarky, easily irritable and usually avoids face time with Front-end and clients. Not much else is known about the person behind the alias. She was hired by the UPC to assist in the extraction of Karsten with her specialized equipment, inside information and broadcasting solutions. It is unknown whether she had links to House Triangulum or even knew about the merge until after the mission after she was no longer in deep cover. The Mercs - Tinkerbell Marines (Deathless Conflict Solutions) The Security The Prison moon of Khal is owned by House Crux, experts in policing and law. Detaining criminals. And holding them. The Interrogator - Cathar Crux Gereon Kolman Age - Mature Prime Biggest Problem - Romantic failure with a desired person (she died) Greatest Desire - They want revenge on an enemy Obvious Character Trait - Devotion to a cause Manner - Pragmatic and businesslike A veritable James Bond in his own right, Cathar Kolman is a member of the elusive Cathars, a subgroup of the JES more like the CIA or MI6. Khal is rumoured to be a staging area for the Cathars but these are dismissed as conspiracy theories. Kolman barely survives his encounter with the UPC agents, awaking from a biosonic coma with his partner Cathar Glockner Lorenza dead, revenge in mind. He is, however, unable to pursue his attackers by himself. HCS The Hand of Minus Wields Judgement (Short: Hand of Minus) This ship is Captained by Feldherr Crux Katze Justice. This man is particularly high-ranking and its likely that he just happened to be in the area rather than being part of a routine patrol of Ellis. The Hand of Minus engaged the UPC and Deathless ships during the escape from Khal's surface, destroying one of them. HCS The Swift Strike of the Executioner’s Axe (Short: The Swift Strike) Captained by Kapitan Crux Janke Florintine. The Swift Strike engaged the UPC and Deathless ships during the escape from Khal's surface. The Mission The Mission began with the (ship name) docking at the prison moon of Khal on a routine freighter mission that Bernado's does regularly, shipping food from Yakiyah to Khal. The other operatives had hidden themselves in the food shipments that got taken further into the facility. Bernado himself, however, was flagged by a Crux computers as a person of interest. He was questioned and later detained as his involvement in "The Harvest Trail", a network of freighter crews smuggling weapons and personnel to dissidents throughout the sector that had been successfully shut down months earlier was discovered. The rest of the operatives remained undetected and were able to infiltrate deeper into the facility. Alexandra Karsten was being interrogated by both Cather's before the alarm was raised and they secured the room before the operative team burst in. 3 UPC operatives along with Catherine were downed by Kolman and Lorenza. However, Kolman was then distracted by Emilio's Eagle while his partner Lorenza was taken down by a spear from Emilio, using his continual anger at the failed Aomori mission to drive him on. Orestos's drones are able to successfully cut Alexandra from her restraints who along with Emilio, helps to stabilize Catherine before the team moves on, leaving a dead Lorenza and a vengeful Kolman behind. A firefight soon ensues next to a set of lockdowned lifts that would lead the team to their escape route, Officers from House Crux attempting to get the team to surrender peacefully. Yi Rahmen was able to successfully hold back the Crux officers until Backdrop 77 managed to get a lift functioning again. Unfortunately, someone had to stay behind to ensure that the lifts remained unlocked and Yi Yahmen sacrificed himself so that the rest of the team could escape. With Bernado compromised, the team fought their way to a secondary LZ where they were rescued by unmarked Deathless Marines already engaged in a battle. The team were extracted from the planet to a Deathless Hunter Killer Frigate in orbit before the ship made a beeline for the edge of the system. The Frigate was quickly engaged by both the Hand of Minus and the Swift Strike. Newly appointed Kapitan Crux Janke Florintine were unprepared to face against a ship leaving Khal and struggled before Feldherr Crux Katzee Justice took command aboard the Hand of Minus. The Deathless dropship detached from the Frigate and absorbed blows from the Hand of Minus and the Swift Strike. It was destroyed, but the damaged Frigate itself was able to successfully escape the Ellis system. VOD and Sources A full write up of the mission from the perspective of the ground can be found here Factions in the Dark was the system used to create this operation. You can watch the UPC, 14 Red Dogs Triad and House Crux play the system here Category:Unified People's Collective